pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Destiny
Pikmin: Destiny is a remake of Pikmin 1, with more realistic events and more to the story. The events before Olimar leaves Hocotate are revealed, and Olimar's feelings are shown. It is for Xbox 360 and is only one player. This is the video game representing Pikmin: Destiny Multimedia Project and follows the Book. Game Information Areas *The Impact Site *The Forest of Hope *The Forest Navel *The Distant Spring *The Final Trial Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Mushroom Pikmin Captian *Olimar Characters *Olimar *Olimar's Wife *Olimar's Daughter *Olimar's Son *Bulbie *President of Hocotate Freight *Louie Locations *Planet of the Pikmin *Hocotate *Hocotate Freight Shipyards *Olimar's House *Pik Pik Carrot Greenhouse Establishments *Hocotate Freight *Pik-Pik Carrot Inc. Story Content The story begins when Olimar is at his house, preparing for the vacation of his lifetime... Olimar's Wife was mixing ingredients for Olimar's favorite Pik-Pik soup. "Honey, can you fetch some Pik-Pik Carrots from the greenhouse?" Olimar ran out the wooden door to the windswept desert plains of Hocotate outdoors. He passed by his neighbors' while they were walking probably to the river. Olimar rushed inside the Pik-Pik Carrot Inc. greenhouse and grabbed some fresh Blue, Red and Yellow carrots, paying 15 Pokos. Olimar's wife was pleased by the ripeness of the carrots, and made Olimar's soup good. That night, the onions and carrots made miracles in his stomach as he tried to sleep. He smiled at the fact of vacation, some advantage that he only had twice. His kids were sleeping in their beds and Olimar's Wife was slurping hot tea by the living room fire. Olimar's bed was very warm, he noticed this after he climbed out for a drink of water. He had been working hard the past month, and he took the last three days off to recuperate. This shortened his vacation to only one month, but Olimar still appreciated this. When he woke up, he gave his family a goodbye, than pet Bulbie for a minute. He ran out the door, dashing with the dirty winds towards The President of Hocotate Freight's office. He barged in the door and found a new employee applying to President. "Louie, you seem good for the job. I think you-" Olimar interrupted the application of Louie. President greeted Olimar and checked him to vacation status, letting him go. Olimar sprinted out of the office and cranked up his spaceship, the S. S. Dolphin. The engines roared and blasted to a fire, lifting the Dolphin off the sandy ground. He gave Hocotate a goodbye, and awaited until the ship blasted into orbit. Olimar's luxury ship was working properly, and cruising away from Olimar's home. He was frightened by the deepness and darkness of outer space, but only for a while. He was a space Captain working for a shipping company, and space was familiar. But this time something seemed wrong. He was speeding over a planet that appeared to be in its Terra-Zone at a whopping T3 level. Then a radar went off on the Dolphin's systems, telling that a class B Meteor was approaching. Olimar was trying to take control of the pilot system, but the auto-pilot was not giving away. Olimar panicked, and forgot about the space blaster. He was about to send a distress signal when the flaming meteor hit the Dolphin sending it into orbit of the planet. He was so excited, that he passed out... He woke up much later, confused. He took a look around and realized that his ship was half-buried in the ground with the engine missing. He was so mournful at the thought of never returning to Hocotate, because the life-support systems fail in a month. The end of his vacation, the end of his life... No, he thought. Its not over. He began to scout the area. Finding many plantlife and pellet posies, he was worried. Then he saw a Red Onion-looking object. It looked just like the soup he had last night. So he crept towards it and it popped out of the ground revealing legs and the color getting brighter, with a red light under it. A single seed bursted from the spinning flower atop and fell to the rich soil. It sprouted, then grew. Olimar noticed how it swayed in the wind, with a red stem and a green leaf. He plucked it out of the ground, revealing a face, body and legs. It had a long nose, eyes, and a reddish color. Olimar began observing it, noticing it following. The new discovery was dubbed "Pikmin". Category:Non-Canon Games